


Leverage International : The Yacht Job

by Lirisa



Category: Leverage
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: Rachel Mattingly is attacked in Mombasa left beaten by a mob her father, Craig, a former rival and ally of the team seeks the help of the newly forged Leverage International.





	Leverage International : The Yacht Job

"Sure. Dad, sure."she said unconvinced. " A billion people live outside the banking structure and their lives were making strides to bring opportunities to more small businesses. I get more threats from an American banker for that than I do from any Kenyan." She said.

"I barely manage to get your mother to return my calls. I don't want to lose you from hatred as were just starting to -. " He stopped for a moment. Do you hear yelling?" The crowd was chanting "Death to the Devil!"

She sighed. "Protests. Banks are enacting bail-ins stealing people's money."

Then a person ran in the office. " Rachel, you have to leave. The mob wants to kill you! They're banging on our front doors."

Four men broke into the office in a rage. "Kill the devil! Kill him!" Rachel was beaten as was her employee.

Craig yelled "Rachel! Rachel! No!" Then one of the men from the mob turn off the web cam. 

Two weeks later in Boston. Parker, Hardison, and Elliot looked at the pictures of Rachel Mattingly's broken and bruised body somberly. "The Embassy won't do anything?" Elliot asked. " The embassy said local transgender-based violence is commonplace; the people aren't helping authorities." He said frustrated.

"Something tells me you don't buy that explanation." Hardison said.

"I thought so too, at first, but I found these. " Mattingly opened a folder containing multiple news articles "Mattingly Banking - Empowering local businesses. ' Rachel Mattingly is Investing in Kenyans, not merely in Kenya' Says One Man","Rachel Mattingly - When the British come with good intentions" "My daughter was as loved as a banker could be. This wasn't the hatred of some mob- this was a hit." He pulled out another photo of man with graying hair dressed in sharp suit. 

"His name is Ryan Reid. He sent payments of $50,000 to the local authorities the day of Rachel's attack." Alec said inquisitively "How did you get this?"

"I stole it, clearly. Look, Reid is extorting the locals with exuberant fees and interest rates, - Rachel was threat to him. " A tear formed in his eye. "For months at a time, I didn't see Rachel. I wasn't in her life. I was stealing information when she needed a help with her homework. I blackmailing politicians when she was questioning who she was. My ex-wife left me, but Rachel didn't forget me. Despite the divorce, well, the second one she kept my name and after her transition I made her a promise that I would be there for her. I broke that promise, but I can still see to it she has justice."

Parker looked on at the pictures. Hardison said "I'm sorry, a guy like Reid We can maybe find evidence of some embezzlement or tax fr-."

"No, Alec, I don't just want him to spend time in jail, I want the world to know he's the bastard who tried to kill my daughter for greed." He said.

Elliot said sympathetically "That's a tall order. "

Parker said "We'll do it. Rachel will have justice."


End file.
